


You vs. Them

by unapologetic_noises



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fallen Castiel, Free Verse, Gen, POV First Person, Poetry, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unapologetic_noises/pseuds/unapologetic_noises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's lament on Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You vs. Them

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a song. Spur of the moment thing.

Its the wanting you  
The never having you completely  
Is what breaks me  
Rips me apart  
Because the need  
The lust, the withdrawals  
All of these symptoms that I experience  
Only when you aren't around  
Never have I fought for something so fiercely  
Not Heaven, not Earth, not even myself  
But for you, I would rip apart my very essence  
The very thing that makes me a celestial being  
Because what's the point of being a celestial being  
When you're this empty inside?  
What celestial being is this dependent on a mere man?  
  
"Cas..."  
  
Never has my name sounded so pure on anyone's lips  
Never has a voice controlled me so wholly  
Not even the word of my Father could do  
Do what you ask me to  
Because for you   
For you, I have broken Heaven  
Killed my own brothers  
Disobeyed  
All of it  
For you  
  
Hearing your name  
Feeling your presence  
Seeing you just one more time  
But never being able to have you  
Is what kills me  
Makes the fallen angel that I am lose yet another part of myself  
Because so badly I want to have you  
Own you  
Belong to you  
But you belong to them  
  
And if I was forced to choose  
If I had to choose  
If it was you or the world  
My Father knows  
Father...don't make me choose   
You know   
I would choose you  
Because if I had you  
Then I could never lose you  
Because if I had you  
Then the Earth wouldn't stop spinning  
Nature green as those eyes wouldn't stop growing  
Having you is what keeps it all going 


End file.
